Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir
Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir is a main character in the Dungeons and PEERS Campaigns. She's known for her spontaneity, self-centeredness, and occasional bursts of racism. Ilytherra is power-hungry and will stop at no cost to get what she wants. When bored, Ilytherra takes charge as a leader though can easily be strung along when plans intrigue her. Often through lying through her teeth, Ilytherra tries to finish quests as fast as possible at the lowest cost. She views herself as a utilitarian. She serves the god Shevarash and does her best to impress him, even if it means selling her soul to the dark powers. Ilytherra hates the drow for everything they are and will stop at no cost to destroy them, even if it means using her friends and family. History Ilytherra was born on the twelfth of Viresse, the fourth month of the Elven calendar in a quiet little Sun Elf enclave called Selee located on a cliff in the Sea of Fallen Stars. She was the 5th child of Intevar and Cellica Silverbow, two noble High Elves considered to be Aristocrats in Elven society. From a young age, Ilytherra's parents convinced her the Sun Elves were the best and she saw this ideology being lived out by almost everyone in the enclave. Although there were other races living there, it was clear that they were being discriminated against. If they weren't slaves, they were other elves who were seen as second class citizens. Ilytherra never truly stopped to reflect on the morality of this. She simply assumed that that was how things were, and that was the way they should be. She would often watch slaves get beaten when they misbehaved and she grew fascinated by their pain. Never having experienced pain before, Ilytherra became fascinated by the inner workings of the body and wondered what exactly it was that kept a person alive. She developed a passion for organs when she watched one of her household slaves get killed for his incompetency and had his heart fed to the wild. She would then begin her quest for the preservation of these organs. It was around this time where her parents would start speaking ill of the drow. It wasn't anything new to her, everyone in Selee knew that the drow were loathed. However, there were rumors of sightings of these wicked creatures lurking close to Selee. Ilytherra was intrigued, however, being part of her sheltered family meant that she was not allowed to do anything. This bored her, as she wanted to do other things in her life. Her older brother, Castien Silverbow, was a known gambler and Ilytherra insisted that he teach her. He ended up teaching her several games that involved playing cards. She ended up being better than him at gambling, and when they were certain their parents nor servants were looking, they would sneak out and gamble with other high elves from Selee. Castien would soon stop joining her as her parents pressured him into finding something to make use of his time. Ilytherra would start going out alone and making friends with odd people. The talk of the drow sightings were getting more and more common and this intrigued her. One night, she felt a voice calling to her from the shadows and she decided to speak to it. This voice was then revealed to be from Shevarash himself, and Ilytherra finally felt as though she had something to do with her life. She became obsessed with finding the drow. Her gambling habits extended from dealing with other high elves as she was certain they were all just filled with superstition and no real information. She would then start dealing with dwarves, goblins, and other races. She found out that there was a group of adventurers who were on a quest to find underdark entrances in order to capture and kill the drow. Ilytherra learned to hide herself from her parents and she saught these group of people. She was then lead to a group composed of mixed races who called themselves the "Defenders". Ilytherra would join them when she could on the search for these entrances. However, it wasn't till she stumbled upon a Sun Elf named Tarron Eillar where she discovered that there was an Underdark entrance right there in dear old Selee and he was using it to smuggle slaves into Selee. Unknown to him, some of the drow used this as a way to get out of the underdark. Ilytherra managed to convince him to give her the location, and she and the Defenders were set to finding the drow. Killing her first drow was a surreal experience for Ilytherra that almost cost her her life. The Defenders brought her to a temple of Shevarash somewhere beyond Selee, and Ilytherra was healed and cleansed for the first time. She decided to take a retreat there, and she left as one of his clerics. Cleanched in her fists was the drow's eyeball, and the clerics of Shevarash taught her how to preserve it. Her organ collection has simply continued to expand because of this. Her parents started to grow suspicious when their once loud daughter was becoming more secretive as the days passed. They began to notice her sneaking out, and at one point even grounded her at home. This caused Ilytherra to decide that she truly needed to leave home if she was ever going to make a difference in life. She took what little gold she had on her and fled through the window. It was unknown to her that little Syndra Silverbow was watching. It was unknown to her that Syndra decided to follow her into the underdark. When Ilytherra finally realized what happened, it was too late. Ilytherra brought Syndra home under the pretence that nothing happened. Her family doesn't understand what was wrong with Syndra, and decided to brand her as a little kooky elf. Packing up the rest of her belongings and a month's worth of gold, Ilytherra left home for good. She told her parents she couldn't grow in the enclave and after hours of arguing they finally understood. She went and saught the defenders and fought with them for some time. Their numbers started dwindling as more and more lives were taken by the drow. Although they spent years in the underdark mapping out territories and killing drow, it didn't seem to stop. Ilytherra was turning into a shell of her former self. When the last Defender was killed in a tiring battle, Ilytherra found herself helpless. She then woke up in wood elf territory in Escalant and has always been unsure of how she ended up there. Her clothes were still on her back and none of her items were missing. Ilytherra has credited this event to her deity. After some time, she would find herself with a group of adventurers who had their own agenda in mind. Although extremely hesitant with other races, she would soon realize they weren't all that bad especially since they had a bunch of other elves with them. Ilytherra however, would find a close friendship with a sleezy human bard named Alejandro. Personality The person Ilytherra loves most is herself and she will do anything to further her agenda even if it means destroying whatever is in her way. It is unknown whether she truly cares about anyone, though it is hinted that she's developed a soft spot for the sapients she adventures with. To other people, Ilytherra seems apathetic and it is quite clear that she is extremely spontaneous and at the same time, extremely bored. Noted by her high initiative, Ilytherra is one of the more daring members of her party and will often assert herself into situations she was never welcome to in the first place. She's motivated by her own pleasure and seeks to gain power over everyone else. She believes that leadership is her natural right and everyone else is beneath her. Although she is a Sun Elf, Ilytherra likes to engage in conversation with anyone she deems as worthy. Due to her adventuring, she is more tolerant of other races than the common Sun Elf. However, besides hating the drow, she also hates anyone who is Vistani because of her experiences with them. She is a known racist amongst her peers and will often be found making discriminatory comments about the people around her. Ilytherra is known to have a dark sense of humor and laughs when her enemies are in pain. She is known to corporally punish those who annoy her and is often seen slapping Snaga. She will even go to the extent of hitting the people in her party who don't behave according to her will. Ilytherra uses violence along with her appearance to get what she wants. Appearance Ilytherra is known to be tall and very beautiful, as Alejandro once noted that part of the reason why they hang out is because she's also "hot". She's characterized by her glowing bronze skin, bright silver eyes, and long wavy blonde hair. Being a Sun Elf plays its role in her beauty, as elves are known to be one of the most beautiful races. Her presence commands the room, and when eyes aren't on Alejandro, they're probably on her. Ilytherra wears red scale-mail armor fashioned in a way most people think she's a worshipper of Sune and ties her long blonde hair up. Besides this, Ilytherra also owns a plethora of fancy dresses that she wears on different occassions. She is known to flaunt her signet ring, and as of recently, her ostentatious wedding ring. Relationships Ilytherra-Aeric Relationship It should be noted that when Ilytherra married Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir, she was doing so with the full intention of divorcing him later on and taking half of whatever he owned. She slipped a love potion into his drink and seduced him into drinking it. She even convinced him to marry her within the hour of its effects. However, after taking a look at his properties and possessions (which included an island appropriately named after her), Ilytherra decided that it was better to kill him later on so that she gets all his properties. It is clear to most people however that Ilytherra married for money and not love. She finds herself disgusted laying in bed with a man who's half human. Lucky for her, elves traditionally spend time away from their partners in order to mold the love. She, however, stays away from her partner because he repels her. It is not the other way around, however, and Aeric is quite captivated by his wife. He seems extremely submissive when he's around her and does as he's told. Ilytherra-Alejandro Relationship When Ilytherra first met Alejandro, she didn't expect to be so fond of him. She found him repulsive as he was just as spontaneous and self-centered as she was. However, the more time they spent together the more fond Ilytherra was of him. Their friendship is one of the few honest things she has in her life as they truly understand each other and know that the reasons why they choose to stick together. Alejandro is one of the few people Ilytherra is truly loyal to. Ilytherra is even the godmother of his children and plans to use them to kill the drow. Ilytherra-Shevarash Relationship Besides herself, Shevarash is Ilytherra's only love and the true object of her desires. She will do anything for him and her deity knows this. She's sold her soul to accomplish one of his tasks and she does anything in her power to get his attention. Ilytherra believes that there is no one else worthy of her body besides Shevarash and she keeps a chastity pact for her deity, though he probably could care less. Ilytherra-Snaga Relationship Snaga the Slave was probably named something else before Ilytherra baptized him with the derogatory name, but she could care less. Being a drow slave, Ilytherra is often seen making him do unecessary chores and berrating him for doing satisfactory work. Snaga isn't known to complain, however, and simply lets Ilytherra do as she pleases knowing she won't actually let him die...yet. Ilytherra-Styro Relationship The relationship between Ilytherra and Styro can be confused for a mother and a young child though Ilytherra sees Styro as more of a pet than a baby. She keeps him with her lugged inside one of her Bag of Holdings. She plans to use Styro as a weapon to destroy the drow. Allies Aeon Shadowsnow There really isn't much Ilytherra can say about her acquaintance other than he's probably the strongest fighter in the group. She respects him and would not want to get into a 1v1 battle with him. Dragunov the Dragonborn Ilytherra believes that his parents either lack originality or Aletheia Siannodel Kahjeet Nysbith Notable Possessions Castle Silverbow SS Ilytherra Snaga Organizations * Ilytherra is a rank 2 member of the Order of the Gauntlet * Due to her marriage to Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir, she is also associated with the merchant guilt the Bronze Hatchets Trivia * Ilytherra has sold her soul to the avatar of death in exchange for the banishment of the Drow to Barovia when they die. Because of this Ilytherra is touched by the mists. * Ilytherra's Elven zodiac sign is Zolache, the Manticore. * She is obsessed with organs and is fond of collecting them. Instead of constantly lugging organs with her, she has decorated Castle Silverbow with the organs of her enemies. * Her most prized organ possession is Rudolf's Nose. * Ilytherra is proficient with using playing cards and has even won a rare item as well as a castle through gambling her life in "A Deck of Many things". * She speaks four languages namely Common, Sylvan, Elvish, and Undercommon. Quotes * "Excuse me, but have you ever heard of natural selection? * "I just got married!" * "I'm not a whore, I'm a noble." * "Can we really trust a guy with a weird fetish?" * "Your happiness depends on my paycheck." * "I believe that servants shuld not be seen or heard." * To Aeric, "Be useful for once...and not with your wallet!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Character